


All About Me Challenge

by Queen_Kat0



Category: About Me - Fandom, random - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kat0/pseuds/Queen_Kat0
Summary: ok so this is for my readers who want to know about The Author (see i can be funny jk not really) behind the worksthis is basically copied and pasted from my Wattpad: Queen_Kat02





	All About Me Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> so this is all about me, the golden trashbag you call a friend

Real Name: Emma

Nicknames: Emmy O, Emmi O, Emmio, Emme O (<\----- Preferred)

Gender: Female

Color: Caucasian or something along those lines?

Middle School: LMS! Lenape Pride!

High School: Not yet, but it will be CB West

College: Hopefully Temple or Villanova or Johns Hopkins

Hair: Natural brunette with natural blonde highlights

Short or Tall: 5'9 so tall?

Sweats or Jeans: BOI JEANS ALL THE FUCKING WAY

Camera or Phone: ummm phone since it has a camera

Oranges or Apples: Apples!

Crush: yeah......,..........

Guy Friends or Girl Friends: Queer friends

Piercings: I have my ears pierced (Twice!) but they can't seem to stay uninfected/open

Pepsi or Coke: I honestly don't taste the difference.... (don't hate!)

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
E V E R B E E N . . .

On a plane: Yes!

In a relationship: A few times

In a car accident: No, thank God

In a fist fight: Yep

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Best friends: BITCH LOWKEY I HAVE WAY TO MANY TO COUNT

First Award: Ummmm I can't remember, but here's one I do: An award for getting and maintaining a 3.6 or above GPA for the whole school year 

First Crush: Oh god, too many to count

First Word: Something Danish

Talent: Umm, singing, drawing, writing? (i'm not good, but i can try)

Last Person I Talked To: my friend Isla (LUV YA GURL)

Last Person I Texted: my friend Ryan via Instagram

Last Person I Watched A Movie With: My brother

Last Thing I Ate: Saltines

Last Song I Listened To: GHOSTBUSTERS

Last Thing I Bought: Food

Last Person I Hugged: My mother

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** F A V O R I T E S

Food: Nutella!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Drink: Root Beer!

Flower: Peony

Animal: CAT =(^1^)=

Movie: Moana

Subject: SCIENCE

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
H A V E I E V E R . . .

Fallen in love: Yeah, but that was a mistake

Celebrated Halloween: HELL YEA

Been heartbroken: Yeah, by the guy who told me (and i quote) "i'll always be with you, no matter what. i love you" and he broke up with me by NOT TALKING TO ME and pretending i didn't exist

Had someone like me: Yes, multiple people (some good some bad)

Gotten Pregnant: Bish whet?

Had an abortion: See above

Regretted Somthing: #NoRegerts #SleepIsForTheWeak

Hated How Someone Changed: Yes, but I let it be because she was happy  
Broken A Promise: Yes :(

Hidden A Secret: I know how to keep quiet...

Pretended To Be Happy: Many, many times

Met Someone Who Changed Your Life: Everyone impacts me in some way, some bigger than others. but yeah *cough* my ex *cough*

Left The Country: Yesss

Pretended To Be Sick: Don't we all?

Tried Something Thought You'd Like But You Didn't: Hell yes

Cried at The Silliest Things: Perhaps...

Ran a Mile: Thanks Lets Run

Gone To the Beach With Friends: Yep!

Had a Fight with a Friend: That is how our friendships strengthen

Stayed Single Forever/More Than 2 Years: Ever heard of birth-7th grade?

Disliked Someone: Yep

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
C U R R E N T L Y

Eating: Salt and Vinegar Chips

Drinking: Water

Listening to: My cat purring

Sitting or Lying Down: Sitting

Plans for the Day: It's 11:30 P.M. i dont got mush to do.... probs write..../

Waiting for: life

Want kids: Maybe

Want to get married: If I find the right person

Want to Travel: I want to backpack through Europe one day

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
I N A P A R T N E R

Eyes or Lips: Eyes are the window to the soul

Taller or Shorter: Taller

Romantic or Spontaneous: IDC

Troublemaker or Hesitant: Troublemaker would be fun

Hook Up or Relationship: IDK

Look or Personality: Depends

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
H A V E Y O U E V E R . . .

Lost Your Glasses: yeahhhhh

Snuck Out of The House: Not mine, but a friends 

Held a Gun or Knife for Self Defense: Does plastic count?

Killed someone: No, and I pray I will never

Broken Someone's Heart: Sadly

Broken A Bone: Luckily, no

Cried when Someone died: Yes

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
B E L I E V E I N . . .

Myself: Usually, but not very often

Miracles: Not sure yet...

Love at First Sight: i did, but not anymore :'(

Heaven: Yes

Santa: Not since 5th grade

Aliens: ya

Ghosts or Angels: Yes

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Is there anyone you wish you were with right now: My grandpa

Do you know who your real friends are: I have a pretty good idea

Do you belive in God: Catholic Answer: Yes Me answer: ummmmmmmmmmmmmm i dont know

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

FINALLY DONE!

 

Rules:

1) Tag the person that tagged you

2) Tag other people

 

PLEASE ANSWER TRUTHFULLY!!!!!!!

Tagged Me:

piercemychemicalfate

 

I challenge:

feli

Honourableknight

Armocalypsis

and everyone/thing reading this!!!!


End file.
